


Regret

by niccotin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niccotin/pseuds/niccotin





	Regret

“Let me help.” 

That's what the Doctor always said when he thought the Master went too far. He'd always look at the Master with these sorrowful eyes, and begging him in this trembling voice. 

The Doctor could plead all he wanted. In the end it was the drums that connected those two Time Lords. Every time the beat forced him to do those evil things, the Doctor would be there to save the day. 

If it was the noise in his head, that brought them together, he wouldn't regret one single part of his actions. 

“No,” he replied.


End file.
